


Giving

by sinofwriting



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: F. “I want to take care of you.”
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Giving

She watches Pete with hooded eyes, as he walks over to the bathroom, before disappearing inside. She stretches on the large bed, looking at the ceiling in wonder.

Peter had always been a generous lover, giving before taking. But, tonight he hadn’t taken once, only giving, and then giving again. He had been gentle, cradling her body like she was made of glass. And now, he was running her bath. In the six months they had been sleeping together, he had never run her bath after sex.

She looks away, at the feeling calloused hands touching her. “Bath’s ready.” He tells her.

She smiles at him, “Thank you.” Walking past him, she stills by the doorway for the bathroom, “You going to join me?”

A soft smile, graces his face, as he nods.

As they both settle in the tub, the water just nearing a burning temperature, Y/N sighs, letting her head fall back on Peter’s chest. “Why did you do this?” She asks.

“Do what?” He murmurs, brushing her hair away from her neck, so he can press a kiss there.

“Run me a bath, treat me like a piece of glass. Why?”

She had expected him to freeze at the question, but he doesn’t. “I want to take care of you.”

The admission makes her melt into him more, body fully relaxing. “Only if I get to take care of you too.”

The kiss he gives her is answer enough.


End file.
